Many different types of electric hair grooming appliances are available for use in grooming hair. For example, such electric hair grooming appliances include curling irons, flat irons (which are also sometimes referred to as heated tongs or hair straighteners), blow dryers, hair setters (also known as hot rollers or curlers), and electric hair removers, such as foil shavers, rotary shavers, trimmers, clippers, and epilators.
Most electric hair grooming appliances include mechanical controls, such as buttons and knobs, to allow a user to control certain operations of the electric grooming appliance. These mechanical controls may be difficult to use for some users, particularly for users suffering from arthritis and other physical ailments of their hands. Moreover, the bulkiness of the mechanical controls limits the functions and operations of the hair grooming appliances that can be controlled by the user.